Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a self-powered illumination assembly for a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a self-powered illumination assembly for a vehicle including an energy harvesting device configured to convert ambient energy to electrical energy and a storage device configured to store and supply electrical energy.
Background Information
Passenger vehicles generate vibration energy by movement on a road. The generated vibration energy is wasted when not captured and utilized. Accordingly, a need exists for an energy harvesting device that captures and utilizes vibration energy generated by movement of a vehicle.